


White Cage

by fluffy_subtext



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Violence, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc remembers there was a time before the cage, he might have had a family once.  A different name.  It's his fault that he's here, because he's different.  Dangerous.  And he's accepted it, that is until the Other's bring in a big blue furry guy that doesn't understand what giving up is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Cage

**Author's Note:**

> finally clearing out my fanfiction folder on my computer :) 
> 
> I think this one is based off of a prompt of the First Class kink meme but it was so long ago and I didn't save the link. sorry!! It's also unbeta'd.

He dreams sometimes.

Or maybe they are memories. It’s really hard to tell the difference. 

He knows that life hasn’t always been like this. Once, a long time ago, there had been colors. Blue skies, green grass, people, cars and lots of sound. Noises everywhere. 

He can feel wind blowing through his hair as he stares out into the ocean from his spot on the beach. He’s sitting on his surfboard even though he knows his dad will probably scold him for it when he notices. The sun is warming his skin as he watches his dad and little brother out on the waves. 

He can’t remember where they are but he knows this is where he is from. 

He turns as he hears a car alarm go off. 

Havoc blinks his eyes as he wakes up. The car alarm in his dream is just the alarm going off in their cells. He sighs taking a deep breath before sitting up.

“Did you dream of the ocean again Havoc?” 

He glares over at Mystique, at least that’s what the Others call her. He knows that’s not her name just like his isn’t Havoc but your name is taken away the moment you step into this place. Her blue skin was dark compared to the skies he had just been looking at in his dream. She smirks at him, blinking her yellow eyes that Havoc took a while to get used to but now he likes that she’s so colorful. 

Compared to the bleak white cages that they are in.

“Its the same one again.” He grumbles running a hand through his hair. 

They are in a long white room. Along one wall there is six “rooms” or cages depending on how the others are treating them that day. Only three of them were occupied in this room. Mystique at the far end and beside her was Havoc’s room then three empty ones and the farthest away had a man in it. A foreigner that was here before Havoc came to the Institution. 

Today it was cages, white bars separating them instead of walls except the last cage at the very end. Magneto, the Others feared him but in the six years Havoc has been here he has never seen Magneto use any mutant ability but Mystique and Havoc rarely saw Magneto. White walls blocking him in so he didn’t have any contact with them and they didn’t have contact with him.

There was the sound of a struggle and Havoc rolled his eyes looking over to Mystique who was already lying back down in bed. They were transferring a new one into their room. The new ones never stayed long but Havoc can’t help but get out of his bed to get a better look at the new mutant. 

There was a loud roar that had Havoc getting closer to the bars than he normally did. Sometimes the bars were electric … sometimes they weren’t. He doesn’t know how the do it, when he was little he didn’t remember having anything like that at his house. 

“Get another tranq!” One of the Other’s burst through the door falling on his back and sliding across the floor. He hears the familiar noise of them shooting a dart gun along with another loud animalistic noise. Four more Other’s came into the room bringing a large furry animal with them. Havoc hissed jumping back as one of the bars shocked his hand. 

“Idiot.” He glared back at Mystique who was chuckling. Obviously bored with the show they were getting. 

“Havoc, back to your bed. You know the protocol.” The Other that had been thrown in hit Havoc’s cage with one of his beaters causing a few sparks. Havoc jumped back so they didn’t hit his feet. “Freak.”

Havoc clenched his fists but the large animal was fighting them again so the Other returned his attention back to it. Havoc watched as it fought and growled. Its hands were bound in a set of thick handcuffs and it had three darts sticking out of his back. Havoc backed up to his bed as it threw two more Others before they get a good hit with their beaters and electrocuted him. It made horrible pained noise that shook Havoc’s bones. 

Then they throw the animal into the cage next to his before shutting it, a few of them hitting the cage causing sparks to hit it. Havoc sighs now that the show is over, he’s curious of the animal in the cage next to his now. They had never brought an animal before and it seemed to be super strong. 

“I didn’t know animals could be mutants.” He looks over at Mystique who is lying down with her back away from Havoc. At least he had never seen one in his six years here.

“Idiot, its human.” Mystique sighs and Havoc knows that’s all he’s going to get from her for a while. 

“Really?” Havoc looks back at the blue animal and he realizes that the noises its making now are purely human. Its crying. That was closer to what he was used to when it came to the Others bringing in new mutants. 

“I’m human … I’m human …” It had a masculine voice. Havoc rolled his eyes sitting on his bed. 

“Not anymore.” Havoc watched as the tranquilizers finally knocked the new mutant out and his whole body went limp on the ground.

XXX

Havoc has been in the Institution since he was 12. He was assigned to his cell the moment they brought him in. He’s 18 now and all he has of the world outside the Institution are his dreams. He wonders if his family misses him, what happened to them? Had he had a family? 

Mystique has a brother. Mutant X. Havoc has only seen him enough times to count on one hand but he is in an even worse place than the cages. He’s in the silent room, asleep. Havoc has a feeling the Others will never let Mystique’s brother wake up just like the woman and little girl also in that room. Mystique says her brother, X, was telepathic so the others in silent room are more than likely telepaths.

There are more rooms in the Institution. Havoc tries to remember sometimes it's only when his memories take him to tight closed space of isolation that he draws back, gasping and sweaty. Never again. He couldn’t go back. 

He wouldn’t.

He looked around the cage. Mystique was closer to the bars separating them obviously trying to peek over at the new mutant. “Is it dead?”

“If it’s lucky.” Havoc sighed getting up and going over to the other side of his cage. He kneels being wary of the bars and watches the collapsed mutant. It takes a moment but he definitely sees the back move up and down like it's breathing. “Nope, still alive. Hey! Hey you!”

Havoc wishes he had something to throw at the blue furry mutant. It had been months since the Others had thrown a new mutant in this room with them. 

After all the only ones put in here were dangerous to others.

“Havoc, leave it alone.” Mystique crosses her arms.

“I think it's waking up.” Havoc whispers surprised as the blue furry mutant moves its arms, snagging the handcuffs. “The Others left handcuffs on it.” He looked over at the other blue mutant in the room. “Do you think it killed anyone?”

“If it hadn’t it wouldn’t be in here.” She replies putting her hands on her hips. 

“Nnn …” Alex returns his attentions to the one waking up in the cell beside his. 

“Hey wake up.” He taps the floor.

“Ugh.” The mutant pulls its bound hands to its face. “What?”

“Morning Sunshine, or afternoon I never really know.” Havoc grins and the mutant looks up at him surprised.

“No … nononono!” The mutant starts moving backwards quickly to get away from Havoc. 

“You don’t want to touch the bars.” Havoc says jovially but can’t help but pout slightly when the other mutant actually listens to him. The old ones never did. 

“No … why am I?” It looks down at its hands as if just realizing they were bound together. “Nononononono.”

“I think they hit him too hard.” Havoc looks back at Mystique with a laugh but she’s frowning and looking worried like she did for the last new one and the one before that. Havoc rolls his eyes looking back at the furry mutant.

“Stay away from me!” The new mutant yelled at them and Havoc rolled his eyes.

“Cages, hello.” Havoc snorts. “Did that shock ruin your brain cells too furry?”

“I wasn’t … “ Ah and now the new one seems to be having a panic attack. “I’m not … No no no.”

“Man how are you even awake? They tranqued you like three times!” Havoc tries to get the focus back on him because after dealing with mutants freaking out for a few years, it gets old and he’s not tired enough to try and go back to sleep.

“Are they going to kill me?” The furry mutant looks up and Havoc finally gets a good look at large pleading yellow eyes. Havoc can’t help but laugh.

“Havoc.” Mystique’s tone suggests she disapproves but this mutant is just so … new! 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Havoc licks his lips leaning forward enough that he can almost feel a hum coming off the bars.

“H-Hank.” The mutant in front of Havoc is nothing like the animal they brought in here. “Hank McCoy.”

“Well in case you didn’t know Hank,” Havoc hope the guy would get a better name than that once the Others came back to take his human name away. “You’re a mutant. Welcome to the Institution.”

“But …” 

“Look at you, you can’t honestly think you’re human?” Havoc snorts, he watches the other mutant clench his fists before taking a few deep breaths. “Touchy.”

“He could have just manifested.” Mystique offers distracting Havoc for a second. As sympathetic as she is to the new ones, she doesn’t like speaking directly to them. Havoc figured she didn’t want to get attached since they were bound to leave soon.

“Hey who did you kill?” Havoc looks back at the new mutant. Hank. Hank really didn’t fit to be the name of the furry blue mutant in front of him. 

“Havoc!” 

“What?” Havoc waved her off, “He had to kill someone to end up here.”

“It wasn’t like that … I …” Hank whimpered. “It was-”

“An accident.” Havoc rolled his eyes. “It’s always an accident. So who was it?”

“It was!” Hank was suddenly there causing Havoc to jump back. The new mutant hit his fists against the bars of the cage. 

“Wait!” Havoc flinched as sparks flew out when the handcuffs hit the bars.

“Ah!” Hank screamed in pain falling to his knees. “He was supposed to fix me! Help me! And he … he did this!” Hank was staring at his hands as his body shook. “I didn’t … I didn’t want to hurt him, I don’t kill people.” The last part was said half whisper and half a groan as the new mutant’s body started slumping to the side. 

Havoc stared as the mutant shook. He could still feel the tingle of the sparks that had hit him. His heart beating rapidly. A strange feeling coming to him, he wanted to keep this one. He grinned over at Mystique, who glared at him, before returning his attentions back to Hank. Hank wasn’t looking at either of them, just glaring at his hands and breathing heavily. This one was a piece of work.

The last mutant Havoc had seen take a beating like that and still be awake was called Darwin, but Darwin was able to do so much more and even then he still … 

The door to the room opened and two Others came in. Mystique quickly sat on her bed but they stopped at Havoc’s cage dialing the code and swinging the door open. “Havoc, report to the Yellow Room.”

By report they meant they were going to drag him there themselves if they had to, by Yellow Room they mean testing, Havoc has actually never seen another color on any of the walls in this place than white. Havoc took a shaky breath before getting up and grinning at them. “Yellow Room today? It’s been a while, I was thinking you humans forgot about me. Replacing me with bluer mutants.” He hops out of the cage and lets them put his hands behind his back and bind them. “See this, I’m rooming with two blue ones now. Hey you should let the old guy see them. He’s been behind that wall for a while.” Havoc nods at the walled cage he knows Magneto is in.

“Shut up.” One of the Other’s beats his side with its beater. Havoc laughs shakily.

“Hey you haven’t given the new guy a name yet.” Havoc glances back at Hank on more time. “I want to name him, can I name him? You guys should let me keep him, he’s furry. Can I call him Beast?”

“I said shut up.” The Other hits him in the back of the head this time causing him to lurch forward but they both have a hold on him to keep him from falling so it turns into a few awkward steps forward.

“Alright, alright.” Havoc grins stupidly knowing it irritates them. He used to complain about abuse and mutant rights but being here for six years quickly taught him he doesn’t have any. “Beast is a cool name though.”

XXX

By the time Havoc is dragged back to his cage he’s covered in sweat and can feel parts of him bruising. His whole body is shaking and feels heavy and he barely tries to catch himself when they throw him on the floor before locking it up again. If hadn’t already gotten sick when they were hosing him down he probably would have but now his body exhausted. The sickness he feels isn’t entirely physical. It's days like these when Havoc wonders why he can’t just curl up and die.

Surely no life was better than this but then Havoc thinks of the one mutant who had come to the cages only to hang himself with his own pants and then the many more of those who never came back but probably had the decency to die with their pants on. Havoc wouldn’t take his own life, he had a promise to keep.

Even if he couldn’t remember what it was anymore.

He groans trying to pulls himself up enough to drag himself to his bed. He glances to Mystique’s cage to see she is no longer there. He can’t fight the coldness that forms in his chest whenever he sees that cage empty, waiting for her never to come back. But she’s been with him for almost two years now, it has to mean something that she’s lasted this long right? He still doesn’t know how she made it so long out of the Institution looking the way she does but it probably had to do with her brother. 

“Hey are you alright?”

Havoc almost jumps at the low voice that comes from the other cage. Right. New guy. Havoc notices they’ve already done something with him as well. His fur is and clothes are slightly damp as if they didn’t want to give him time to dry off but there’s a collar on him now. Its thick and his fur is sticking out like it might be a little too tight. His hands are also still bound together.

“A collar?” He licks his lips watching the collar as if it should start doing tricks or something. “That’s new.” 

Havoc hates it when the Others start doing new things. When Havoc got here mutants wore bracelets, then they wore dog-tags, then they tattooed marks on the back of their necks … which had been a painful process that Havoc didn’t really want to go through again. But collars? Mutants were getting closer to animals every day.

“Its tight.” Hank mumbles but he’s slowly moving over to the bars separation their cells. “Are you alright?”

“Yellow Room, you’ll learn.” Havoc sighs giving up on the bed and just lying on the ground he rolls over so he’s on his back. He takes this time to look over the new guy who is watching him right back. “Did the Others give you a name?”

“The who?” Hank brings his hands up to the collar but makes a frustrated noise at the handcuffs. Havoc wonders what he did to deserve them. 

“The Others. The humans. The things in white coats.” Havoc tries to look at the new guy as if he was an idiot but doesn’t really know if it comes across when he’s shaking and sweating on the floor of his cage.

“I have a name.” The mutant growls instead placing his hands flat on the floor and Havoc watches as he moves to sit where his feet can mess with the handcuffs. Havoc raises an eyebrow, the new guy is bendy.

“That’s not yours anymore. What did they give you?” Havoc tries again because Hank just doesn’t fit the new guy as much as-

“Beast.” The guy sighs before glaring at Havoc who giggles at the name.

“Wow I didn’t think they would actually name you that.” Havoc sighs happily. “I suggested it.”

“I don’t like it.” Beast, that name really did fit him better, growled out.

“I wouldn’t mess with that.” Havoc ignores him watching Beast’s feet mess with the cuffs. “They usually have-“

“I disabled the electrical current before they brought you in here.” Beast whispers quietly. Havoc sighs sadly, another runner. Beast wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted. Still … he can’t help but feel slightly impressed. Beast was interesting. 

“Nice knowing you Beast.” Havoc closes his eyes to try and go to sleep.

“Are you dying?” Beast asks. “And it’s Hank.”

“You’re planning on breaking out. They’ll kill you the second you step out of your cage.” Havoc had seen it before. He opens his eyes when he hears a popping noise and sees the cuffs come undone. Havoc moves to sit up but winces and lies back down. “How’d you do that?”

“I’m not breaking out … yet. And I watched them set it before they put it on me.” Beast muttered pulling his hands up to the collar and touching it lightly. 

“You should accept that you’re stuck here.” Havoc sighed. “It’s better than dying.” He paused. “Wait you’re not breaking out … yet? You make it sound easy.” Havoc looks at him skeptically.

“What no … I mean.” Beast looks around before whispering. “I don’t belong here. You don’t belong here. There was someone else that came in with me and he was just a kid.” Beast stopped messing his his collar. “This is inhuman.”

“We aren’t human.” Havoc sings out.

“Yes we are! Mutant or not!” Beast is angry and a little hurt, Havoc can tell from his expression. “What is wrong with you?” Havoc grins sitting up slowly, his body is still tired but seems to be working with him again.

“Me? There’s nothing wrong with me. The sooner you realize that to the Others, hell probably even to the world outside of this place, we aren’t anything.” Havoc doesn’t understand why Beast doesn’t get it, the mutant seems smart but obviously doesn’t understand what being a mutant means. “That collar? Means you belong to them now.”

He really isn’t looking forward to getting one if that’s their new way of keeping track of mutants.

“You can’t really believe that.” Beast is now looking at Havoc strangely, the expression he can’t recognize. He doesn’t like it. “What about your family? friends? I had a life! Job! I was … I am still Hank McCoy.”

Havoc smiles amused. “You’re an interesting one Beast. How old are you? 20? 25? Obviously a late mutant bloomer.”

“I’m 18.” That surprises Havoc but Beast is fumbling with the pieces of his cuffs. “How old are you … Havoc? Don’t you have a real name?”

“18. My name is Havoc.” Havoc grins.

“No I mean, well …” Beast sighs as if he just lost an argument. “Your human name?”

“I don’t have one anymore, I’m not allowed.” He is starting to find this frustrating. Doesn’t Beast get it yet? No he’s just staring at Havoc with that weird look.

“How long have you been here?”

“Six years.” Havoc shrugs but Beast makes a comedic surprised sound that makes Havoc smile and strangely … he wants to tell him more. But no, that wouldn’t be smart. They aren’t friends. He couldn’t get attached, because when he did is when the Others decide to not bring his friends back. He looks back at Mystique’s cage.

“Six years? You would have had to have been … twelve! B-but they announced this center maybe four years ago? Your family surely …”

Havoc turns his back on Beast so he can watch Mystique’s empty cage. Where did they take her?

“You know there people out there fighting for mutant rights.” Beast keeps talking. “People, groups. It won’t be long before they get rid of this place.”

“Why would they want to get rid of this place?” Havoc looks back at Beast surprised.

“Why? What? You can’t tell me you want to stay here after everything they do … I don’t even know what they do but you certainly aren’t in good condition.” Beast is confused, Havoc is kind of starting to like that look on him. 

“But we’re dangerous.” Havoc moves so he is looking Beast in the eyes. “They can’t get rid of this place.” Where would he go? He couldn’t go out there … there were helpless humans out there.

He didn’t want to stay here.

But … if he was out there he knew he would kill more people.

“You don’t want to leave this place?” Beast asks incredulous.

Havoc hesitates. He wants to see the ocean again, feel the wind in his hair. Maybe find out what happened to his family? Did they care? No he should leave them alone, they didn’t need a mutant messing things up for them. And what if he hurt one of them? 

“Don’t talk to me anymore Beast.” He huffs, feeling an ache that can’t be purely physical. He manages to get himself on his bed and ignores Beast when the mutant tries to talk to him again.

He didn’t have anywhere to go if he left the Institution.

XXX

When Havoc wakes up the next day Beast’s cage now has solid walls. He blinks a few times at first worried that his cell changed as well but it hadn’t and he can still see into Mystique’s cage. She’s lying still in her bed and her arms are covered in bandages that seem unnaturally red. He wonders if they’re testing her skin again.

He looks back at the white wall that now makes up part of his cell. 

Havoc groaned sitting up, his mouth was had a familiar dry feeling an he looked down to see a tranquilizer sticking out of his leg. He licks his lips pulling it out and looking at it. It wasn’t the first time he had been tranq’d while sleeping but it was the first time it had happened and he still woke up in the same place he had fallen asleep. He glances around before sliding it under his pillow. He knows it will be gone the second he leaves his cell so he doesn’t understand the sudden urge he has to try and keep something, he hasn’t done that in a long time.

He hears a small noise and at first he thinks he’s hearing things because Mystique is still sleeping but when he hears it again he realizes its coming from Beast’s room no longer a cage. Havoc slowly gets up and gets closer to the wall. He can hear him. Small whimpers coming through the wall. 

Havoc hesitantly touches the wall; sometimes its electric, sometimes it isn’t. There is no pattern here. He leans his head against the wall and he can hear the other mutant. Crying.

Havoc frowns. They always cry.

He was probably being punished for taking off his cuffs. Beast would learn soon. He seemed smart. Maybe he would stay long enough and Havoc and Mystique could have a new friend. And Magneto too whenever he was able to see them all. 

Havoc sighs sliding down the wall until he’s sitting and leaning against it still listening to Beast, blocked into isolation in his own cell. Havoc wondered if they left him any light, sometimes they don’t. Havoc listens because at least he’s still alive.

XXX

Beast is in his isolation for a week before they pull him out. Havoc leans as far forward as he can without touching the bars trying to see the state of the new mutant. But the Other’s are yelling at him and hitting the bars making him step back so he doesn’t get sparks on his feet. He looks over at Mystique who’s arms are still bandaged but no longer red. She isn’t speaking again and Havoc wonders how long it will last this time.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it before they come for him again.

He doesn’t see his cage for two days after that. By the time he comes back the Other’s have to throw him into his cage themselves. He laughs as he hits the cold floor, his whole body burning. He ruined his shirt this time and they didn’t give him a new one and his pants are charred at the bottom and spots on the sides. The room is spinning and he can hear someone talking but he stares at a bright light on the ceiling. Its a wonderful darling light. So beautiful. It reminds him of a star or maybe other lights or his mother’s eyes.

“They’ve drugged him again.” Havoc chuckles at Mystique’s voice before frowning. Why are there so many lights in here? They make his eyes feel funny.

“Havoc can you hear us?” A deep voice. Havoc laughs again before groaning. It hurts.

“Stuff blew up.” He tells the voices slightly pained. “I don’t like it.” He wraps his arms around himself. He closes his eyes ignoring the voices and the pretty lights. He has to take a few deep breathes trying to control the fire in his body. It wants out, it hurts but he can’t.

Bad things always happen when he does. He groans again curling up and thankfully it doesnt take too long for his body to give in to exhaustion and let him fall into the darkness.

When he wakes up again he’s still on the floor, his body stretched out as if it was trying to mimic a star. He groans as he sits up, his muscles aching and his bones popping. Even if the bed wasn’t that great the floor was definitely worse. His head is ringing and his chest and hands feel hot compared to everything else. 

“Hey how are you feeling?” Havoc groans looking over at Beast. He sitting as close the the bars as he can get without touching them as if he’s been watching Havoc sleep. Havoc glares at him shakily. Some of the fur on Beast’s leg is missing as if they shaved a part of it revealing blue smooth skin and one of his feet seem to be in some sort of binder.

“I think a house fell on me.” It comes out scratchily and he winces. “What’s on your foot?”

“They uh, broke a few of my toes.” Beast says softly as if he’s worried the Others are listening, which he might be. Havoc realizes this is his first time seeing him in a while. “I’m guessing that’s normal punishment?”

“Punishment?” Havoc scoffs realizing he somehow had scooted closer to the furry mutant but was still a distance from the bars. “That’s a daily occurrence so if you don’t like that, don’t make the Others mad.” He leans forward but everything seems strangely silent today.

“Why do you call them that?” Beast asks lowly. “Others?”

Havoc looks up at Beast because he’s the second mutant to ever ask him that, Mystique was the first. And he had met a lot of mutants. 

“Is it because they’re humans? Regular people?” Beast offers as an answer as if Havoc had been staring for a bit longer than necessary, which he might have been. He grins shaking his head.

“You’re weird.” He blinks his eyes a few times.

“You’re probably dehydrated and God know’s what else.” Beast mumbles causing Havoc to raise an eyebrow.

“What you some sort of doctor?” He asks teasingly.

“Actually I am and a scientist.” Beast answers back a little proudly causing Havoc to laugh. The furry mutant glares at him. “What’s so funny about that? I might be young but-”

“No, no.” Havoc shakes his head. “It helps my point. Did you help people?”

Beast looks confused. “If I could, I would. Whether I was a doctor or not.”

“You must be a Saint.” Havoc licks his lips. “The Others don’t.”

“Don’t … what?” 

“They don’t help people.” Havoc answers matter of factly. “I could call them doctors or scientists or anything else really but they are supposed to help people. The Others don’t. They just dress up like doctors and scientists.”

“Oh.” Beast seems a little surprised. 

“Even if I’m not human, its pretty easy to accept that they aren’t either.” Alex looks over to Mystique’s cage. She’s watching them. “And they aren’t mutants, so … they’re Others.”

XXX

Havoc groans frustrated. He can’t even remember what he had been dreaming about now but his erection was not letting him go back to sleep. He flops on his back a few times but that never helps either. He waits a moment trying to see if any of the others are awake. He bites his lip sliding his hand downward, feeling every bit uneasy as he did the first time this happened and an older mutant in the cell Mystique is now in had laughed and told him what to do.

He guess he should have been lucky that the man had pitied him. 

Alex sucks on his bottom lip taking himself into his hand. Fighting back small noises that could wake up one of the others. Mystique always hated it when he woke her up while doing this but it wasn’t like they had much privacy. He brings his hand back up licking it before sliding it back in his pants. He moves his other hand to hold onto the bed because he has fallen off a few times. 

Havoc moans as he speeds up the pace, spreading his legs apart a little bit. The mutant at the time had told him to think of sexy women and things that made him feel good. Havoc had known very few women in his life but he found that the act of doing this was pleasurable enough that he didn’t need them. He wondered if he could convince the Others to let him have a hose down in the morning after this. 

Just the motion he was doing was making crude noises now as precum slipped from the tip. Havoc opened his mouth to breathe trying to make it hurry up. He groaned again. He heard a bed creek and had to bite his lip from laughing. He wondered if it was Beast or Mystique … probably Beast since she wasn’t yelling at him yet.

He groaned again. The idea of Beast listening to this and maybe enjoying it sent a weird feeling to his gut. His toes curled and he whimpered as he came into his hand, quickly wiping it off on the bed. Alex shuddered riding down from the bliss of that moment as he blinked himself back to reality. Suddenly exhausted again as if that had been a work out in its own. He huffed listening for Beast. 

He could hear the other mutant moving around on his bed and he smiled. And if his eyes hadn’t been so intent on shutting he would have liked to watch. Maybe get a chance to see what the other mutant’s looked like.

XXX

Beast stares at Havoc when he doesn’t think the other teen is watching. Havoc grins to himself as he wiggles his toes. He’s taken to watching the new mutant but at least he’s a little more discreet about it. 

Beast is interesting.

Mystique has even started talking to the guy which Havoc thought was a little weird at first but now he’s pretty sure they formed some sort of blue-person club or language and he wasn’t invited. Which is kind of rude since he was here first.

He doesn’t start really paying attention until he notices Beast start feeling around his cage. Havoc watches for a little while before looking over at Mystique who seems nervous.

“You can’t break out.” Havoc looks back over at Beast who is feeling every panel on the floor. “They’re going to punish you again.” Beast still has a cast on his foot and the collar has a light that blinks every now and again.

“I’m not breaking out, I’m just-ah.” Beast seems more annoyed at Havoc’s presence for the past few days, which Havoc thinks probably won’t end in Beast’s favor if they’re going to be stuck like this for a while.

Unless of course Beast does something stupid like try to break out and gets killed instead.

Havoc wonder’s if Beast’s fur is soft or if it feels rough like the clothes they’re allowed.

He blinks realizing Beast is lifting a panel off of the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Beast hisses over at him and Havoc looks over at Mystique for some help but she’s just standing and watching from her cage. Havoc returns his attentions to the silly mutant.

Beast is putting his hand through the floor and Havoc sits up excited. “Hey, what’s under there? More floor?”

“Wiring.” Beast seems to realize that whispering never helps. He pulls some of the wires out before looking around … “Do any of you have anything sharp?”

“Right, because we aren’t dangerous enough with our powers.” Havoc replies sarcastically before thinking. “Well maybe Mystique could use like … a sword or something.” He grins at her and she just flips him off. He frowns, rude.

“I’ll just …” Beast is sawing at the wire with one of his claws. 

“Are you sure you aren’t-” Havoc freezes as his walls turn white. He spins around standing up. All his walls are white. “H-hey!” He spins around again.

“I didn’t do anything!” He shouts frantically hitting the wall. “Hey!” His heart is pounding against his chest and he backs away from the wall quickly to his bed. 

He can’t breathe.

He tries as he collapses onto his bed. Why were they doing this? He didn’t do anything wrong! He can feel his pulse all over his body and he curls up on himself trying to breath. 

He doesn’t like this. 

He closes his eyes, its easier to get through this if he’s sleeping. He had to go to sleep. 

“Hey! I’m sorry! Are you alright?” 

Havoc gasps for air.

“Havoc? Mystique?” Havoc looks up to see the bars are back. Beast is holding onto them looking over at Havoc worried. “That was me, I’m sorry.”

Havoc shakes his head trying to pull himself together. He looks over at Mystique’s cage to see she had crawled underneath her bed. She’s hesitantly making her way out. “Don’t do that again.” She tells Beast very seriously. 

“I’m sorry.” Beast offers her and he really does sound sorry but Havoc can’t shake the terrible feeling that is itching all over his skin. “Havoc are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Havoc mumbles taking deep breaths. He stays where he is though not sure if the Others are going to come running in.

“I’m really sorry.” Beast tells them both. Havoc lets out a shaky sigh turning to watch Mystique touch one of the bars of the cage hesitantly. “I turned it off.”

“You shouldn’t mess with it.” She steps back. “They might … we might get blamed.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Beast is still holding the bars. “You guys can’t want to stay here.”

Mystique falls silent and Havoc finally brings himself to sit up, trying to return feeling to his body. Havoc is surprised when she finally does speak up.

“My brother.” Its soft but Havoc can see Beast’s ears perk up, he’s listening. “They have him here too … I’m not going to leave him here on his own.”

“Do you know where they are keeping him? Which floor?” Havoc blinks at the floor confused. Floor?

“There’s more than one floor?” Havoc looks at Beast. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re on the 6th right now …” Beast is looking at Havoc confused for a second.

“He’s on this one.” Mystique doesn’t seemed to be surprised about it. “He’s in the room with all the sleeping people.”

“If I figure out a way to get us out of here with your brother … would you be willing to help?” Beast licks his lips and Hank is distracted by the pink flash for a second. 

“I will only help if I can save him.” Mystique replies. 

“They’ll just kill you.” Havoc sighs.

“Havoc we could probably use your help too.” Beast is giving him attention now and Havoc stares at his ears. “You’ve been here longer than me and-”

“Dude I thought we were in a basement to be honest.” Havoc grins at him. “I’ve only ever seen this … uh … floor. 6th? really?”

“You don’t remember anything from when they brought you here? You’ve been here for six years haven’t you?” Beast is surprised.

“Listen.” Havoc stands up walking over to Beast. “I just woke up here alright? In this room. Magneto’s the only one that was here before me.” He points then pauses. He can see Magneto.

He can see Magneto and Magneto can see them.

Beast turns around as if he hadn’t even known there was another person there, which is a possibility. 

“Oh you did his cage too, that was nice …” Havoc blinks looking at the white haired mutant. 

Magneto doesn’t look very different from the last time Havoc saw him. Still older, still muscular, and his hair is completely white now. Havoc remembers it was darker at a point but he could be wrong. There’s a device on the side of his head, a small blinking light.

Magneto smiles at them.

And the alarms go off.

XXX

Erik is surprised when his white walled cell is suddenly turned into a cage. He is even more surprised when there isn’t a large group of humans standing outside of his cage, ready to run more experiments. He blinks, his eyes adjusting to the lights.

_What happened?_

He doesn’t know and the voice in his mind is quiet for a moment. He looks over to see three more mutants. Two of him he recognizes. A girl with blue skin and then the boy with blonde hair. Erik has to admit he is surprised the the boy is still here. He thought that by now the vultures would have ripped him to pieces so they must have found a use for him.

Or maybe he was stronger than Erik had believed.

They seemed to noticed him now. The new mutant, large, blue, and furry turned around obviously surprised. They had mutants wearing collars now, did they? Erik smiled at them as the lights flashed and the alarm sounded. His eyes fell to the floor where the furry mutant had been messing with the wiring. Erik raised an eyebrow trying to sense the metal around him.

 _You know you can’t my friend._

The voice spoke softly. Erik sighed reaching up to tough the mechanical device they had attached to his temple. He wanted to find the source of the voice. 

_Please don’t harm them._ It spoke up again and Erik grinned at the humans running into the room. A force. A few went to point their guns at the other mutants but most eyes remained on him. 

_Let me use my powers._ He kept his hands behind his back watching the humans move about. _I could find you and free you too._

_You know I can’t. _He can actually hear a sigh in his head.__

_If I free’d you, I’m sure it would be easy to find your sister._ Erik knew it was a useless argument they had already had. The voice in his head wanted things to be solved peacefully. Erik wanted to bring the place to the ground with all the humans still inside.

“Don’t move Magneto.” A man opens his cage being quickly followed by two others. Erik sighs standing to attention but looking over at the young mutants who are being forced to sit on their beds. He feels a soft hum in his joints. “What are you smiling about?” The man is in his face now. “Mutant freak.”

_Don’t!-_

Erik moves his hand grabbing the man by the throat and ignoring the voice. He smiles down at the man now choking for air. 

“Let him go!” One of the men shout. Erik smirks at him before throwing the human he was holding at him. He quickly turns grabbing the third man’s gun aiming it up as he shoots. Erik hits him against the bars and keeps him in place, the other humans seemed hesitant to shoot with the others there. He pulls the gun out of the other’s grip and aims at the two men in the cell with him. 

“Only human.” He chides.

_Please._

Erik tosses the gun to the ground and lets go of the human. He smiles putting his hands up in the air and behind his head before turning around. It takes a moment but one of the humans must of realized he wasn’t going to attack again because the grabbed his arms binding them behind his back before pulling him out of the cage.

“Grab Beast. He needs to go to the Red Room.” A man commands and Erik turns to see them wrestle the blue furry mutant to the ground. _If I get a chance again I am going to kill all of them even if it kills me._ Erik warns the voice. 

_Thank you._ The voice seems quieter and Erik lets the men pull him forward.

XXX

Havoc knew they were all going to be punished. He knew it. 

He hisses as he’s thrown back into his cell trying to catch himself with his hands but his left is has a few broken fingers and he ends up collapsing on the floor instead. They wrapped his fingers together tightly so he couldn’t bend them but Havoc still didn’t they do it correctly. 

Everything hurt. He gasped for air. He lays against the cold floor looking into Beast’s cage, its still empty and they fixed the hole in the ground. He groans moving to look at Mystique’s cage, she isn’t there either.

He sighs letting the coolness of the floor seep into his bones. Magneto was back in his white room. At least Havoc was pretty sure he was back. 

He knows his body is going to be sore either way if he gets into bed or not so he settles against the floor.

And hopes he dreams of oceans.

XXX

Havoc is pretty sure Beast is dead.

He looks over at the empty cage sadly. Its been over a week now and even Mystique is moping in her cage. The electric currents are back in the bars and the Others seem to more intent on causing them physical harm. 

Havoc wonders if there’s something else going on.

Not that any of it matter of course, the rate everything is going he’s pretty sure it won’t last much longer.

He just isn’t strong enough anymore.

He tries to think of his little brother. Where was he now? Was he still alive? What had he promised him so long ago? Maybe … just maybe if Havoc could remember that promise he could be stronger. Find the will or something.

There was something about Beast … Hank. Something about him that had Havoc thinking about his little brother and Havoc didn’t know what to think of that. 

And what he would do if Beast never came back.

He still never got the chance to touch his fur.

XXX

Beast is alive. 

Havoc waits for the Other’s to leave before he jumps out of his bed and runs over to the bars separating their cage. Mystique is up too. “Is he dead?”

Beast had been thrown on the floor like a limp doll but he groans at the sound of Mystique’s voice. Havoc wants to be closer but the bars are humming so he stays where he’s at and watches Beast. “He’s alive.”

He’s surprised.

Beast’s clothes have red stains all over them and his hands are bound together again. Havoc releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Havoc?” He turns to look at Mystique who is pacing. He waves his still injured hand at her with a small smile. 

“He’s alive.”

He turns back and sits down watching Beast. Something in his chest feeling a bit tight. He wonders if there’s a word for it but he shakes the thoughts from his head and settles for watching the blue furry mutant.

Alive.

Havoc grins to himself.

XXX

It takes Beast a while to heal. 

Turns out he was in isolation for a while. Havoc shudders as he lays on his bed trying to sleep. Or he could sleep if Beast would stop moving. He tapping on the ground and then it would be silent for a moment before the tapping started again.

He sighs getting up and trying to see what the furry mutant is doing in the low light.

“Do you have night vision or something?” Havoc hisses as his eyes adjust and he walks over to the bars. He freezes when he realizes Beast was taking the floor a part again. “You’re going to get killed.” He hissed a feeling of dread coming over him.

“Shh.” Beast sighs tapping on the floor again. Havoc clenches his fist angrily about to say something but then he hears a soft tapping sound, as if it was replying to Beast. 

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry, if you’re not involved they won’t hurt you.” Beast looks up at Havoc. “Go back to bed.”

“I thought you cared if you died.” Havoc growls not liking the feeling he has.

“I thought you don’t care if I do.” Beast says back and Havoc has the feeling he’s being glared at but he can’t really tell. There’s a light tapping again and Havoc strains his ears to listen. 

“What is that?” He asks as Beast replies back. 

“Morse Code.” The furry mutant says as he hits the ground. Havoc suddenly realizes the soft far away taps are coming from Magneto’s room.

“I bet the Other’s can hear you too.” Havoc moves forward.

“I disabled the electrical current, you can touch the bars.” Beast looks over at him. 

“I don’t want to touch the bars.” Havoc huffs. “I don’t understand. You aggravate me.”

“Could say the same to you.” Beast huffs standing up and crossing his arms. “You realize you’re probably insane right?”

“Why are you so intent on escaping? Is it really that much better for mutants out there?” Havoc leans against the bars.

“It is!” Beast is there in front of him. “Havoc you have no idea what’s going on out there. For one, you wouldn’t be experimented on or tortured. You can have a life, friends … family.”

Havoc scoffs. “I think I had that once, a long time ago.” He can’t remember much of it now. “I’m too dangerous for that.”

“No you’re not.” Beast is close and Havoc eyes the fur on his arms, neck around the collar. He wonders if he can get away with touching it.

“You don’t know.” Havoc glares at him. “I’m dangerous. I’ve killed people and sometimes … it wasn’t an accident.”

“You can get better control.” Beast is leaning forward holding onto the bars. “No one deserves this place. Havoc you’re missing out on a lot of things.”

Havoc licks his lips feeling warm. Is it just him or is Beast sniffing the air a little bit? “Can I pet you?”

“Hu-what?” Beast backs away slightly. 

“You’re fur looks really soft.” Havoc blurts out, his face warming up. “Never mind.” He takes a step back but Beast reaches forward grabbing his hand and pulling him back before placing it on his other arm. Havoc shivers at the warmth touching the arm lightly. It’s soft. He threads his fingers through it.

It feels really nice. He smiles placing his other hand on the arm and running his fingers through it. “Cool.”

He hears Beast shudder and looks up at him. “Are you alright?”

“Feels nice.” Beast lets out an approving noise. Havoc moves one hand up to the tuff of fur around Beast’s neck. Its thicker but just as soft. He lets out a small noise as he tries to avoid touching the collar.

“When was the last time you touched somebody?” Beast’s voice is low and he seems closer even with the bars between them. “Like this?”

Havoc licks his lips wondering if he can get away with touching one of the ears. “Forever?” He offers. He can’t really remember but that answers seems to deflate Beast a bit and Havoc wonders if he did something wrong, he slowly pulls both his hands away. “Sorry.”

“What? That felt nice, why are you apologizing?” Beast grins at him. “I liked it.”

“Oh.” Havoc blinks before grinning. “Cool.” If Beast liked it then maybe he could do it again sometime.

“So if you’ve never touched someone like this before … does that mean you haven’t been … touched?” Beast seems to be having a hard time with words and he lifts a hand up and Havoc flinches before it touches his face. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers. 

Havoc closes his eyes and feels Beast’s hand gently touch his cheek. He sucks in a sharp breath at the way it tickles his skin before warming it. “Its never like this.” He finally answers. He’s never been touched like this. That he can remember.

“How have you made it this long?” Beast asks and his voice cracks. Havoc opens his eyes at how sad it sounds. He pulls away with a smile and a shrug. Ignoring the strange tightness in his chest. 

“It was nice petting you.” He stretches. “You have nice fur.” He quickly turns around and falls face first onto his bed. Beast never says anything after that and Havoc doesn’t dream that night.

XXX

“Why can’t you tell me what happened to him?” 

Havoc opens his eyes as he hears Beast’s voice. 

“He was brought in with me. A kid. He had brown hair.” Havoc yawns turning over in the bed to see Beast talking to two Others. Havoc sits up.

“Sorry there aren’t any children here, just mutants.” One man chuckles like he made a joke as he binds Beast’s hands behind his back. “Keep messing with our gear and we’re going to have one less. Not that I would complain.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Beast huffed trying to pull himself away from the other man. “His name was Scott Summers. I just want to know if he’s alright!” 

Havoc jumped up. “What?”

The men froze from pulling Beast out of his cage. “Sit down Havoc.” One of them hit the bars with his beater but the sparks didn’t stop Havoc from approaching.

That name.

“Shut up Other.” He growls at the man staring at Beast who looks at him surprised. “What was his name?” The Others seemed surprised and take a few steps away from him.

“S-Scott Summers.” Beast says. “Do you know him?”

He feels cold.

Havoc feels cold and hot. 

He clenches his fist. 

Scott Summers. It could be another one? No … what were the chances? 

“Havoc?” Beast questioned.

“Havoc get back to your bed!” One of the Other’s hits the bars angrily. “Now mutant!”

“Where is Scott Summers!?! Havoc growls out grabbing the bars before flinching and jumping back as they shock him. “Ah!”

“We need back up, Havoc is-”

“Havoc stop!” Mystique shouts behind him but he can’t. He can’t control it. He feels so hot. He wants them to tell him. 

Is he okay?

How long had he been here? … since Beast got here … weeks …

“Havoc get back to your bed.” There were more Other’s coming in. 

“You will tell me where my brother is!!!” He waits for his door to open before kicking the closest Other to him. Ignoring the pain in his foot he goes to hit another one but one has grabbed his fist. He kicks out. “I’m going to kill you! Where is my brother!”

“Havoc! Stop!” Mystique shouts at him and he turns to look at her but that gives them enough time to slam him to the floor and bind his hands together. 

“Take him too.” One Other growls kicking Havoc in the face. Havoc waits for them to pull him back to his feet before spitting at him. 

“Tell me where he is!” He growls. He closes his eyes as the man hits him across the face with a beater.

“Shut up mutant.” The man hisses. “You’re forgetting your place.”

Havoc tries to jerk away as they pull him away, wanting to kick the man in the face. “You have a meeting with my foot later!” 

“Grab his neck.” Havoc fights at the hands pulling him forward by his neck and hair. There a sharp pain in his neck. He fought at the hands holding him down. “Stop moving Havoc. Put him in Isolation.”

Havoc sucked in a sharp breath. No. The pulled him up again and shoved him forward but he tried to push them back. Nonononono.

“What did you just inject him with?” Beast was in front of him fighting with the Others. “Havoc are you alright.”

No. He fought against the Others. “Please .. just tell me where my brother is!”

“Oh now he asks nicely.” One of them chuckles.

“Don’t hurt him.” Beast is still fighting with the Others holding him as they open a door and shove him in.

“Hey if he’s so worried just put them together.” One of them laughs shoving Havoc forward. 

“I don’t think he’ll fit.”

“Just do it.” 

Havoc fights against them. “No! No … no!” He fights against him before he shoved into the room immediately hitting his back against Beast. The door hits his chest as it shuts knocking the air of out him. 

He gasps for air. It’s too tight. His heart is pounding in his chest. What had they drugged him with this time? He tries to move but the space is tight with the two of them.

“Havoc, breath.” Beast whispers into his room. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Havoc shakes his head trying to take deep breaths but they come out as short gasps. He closes his eyes. He can’t look around. He can’t be here. How long were they going to leave them here?

“Havoc breath.” Beast whispered again. “You’re not alone.”

“I feel hot.” He groans hitting his head against the door. He can’t move. He’s hot. He can feel his pulse as if each heart beat vibrates his entire body. 

“Havoc you need to calm down.” Beast was moving against him and Havoc couldn’t tell what was he was doing until he heard the noise of metal hitting the floor. He opened his eyes as he felt Beast run a hand up his back. “Havoc I’m going to try to get your cuffs off, breath.”

“I … I can’t control it.” Havoc gasps out. He feels Beasts fingers on his cuffs, smashed between their two bodies. “It’s hot.”

“Are you going to use your power?” Beast pauses and asks quietly.

“I don’t want to.” Havoc cries. “It hurts.”

“Can you? It might help.” Beast runs a soothing hand on his back again. 

“It’ll kill you.” Havoc chokes out. He gasping for air trying to fight the power building in his chest. He should have let it out earlier … but then there was the chance he could have hurt Mystique or Beast. 

“Okay, we don’t want that.” Beast laughs awkwardly and Havoc feels his cuffs fall off his hands.

“I don’t know what to do.” Havoc whimpers moving his hands to his side. “Why is Scott here?”

“Havoc do you trust me?” Beasts asks him quietly against the back of his neck causing him to shiver as he nods. He does. He doesn’t understand why but he does trust Beast. “Okay what is your power?”

“Energy …” Havoc gasps. “Beams. They come out of my body.”

“Alright, Havoc I don’t know if this is going to work but trust me.” Beast touches Havoc’s hands with his own. “Lift your hands above your head and turn around.”

It takes them a moment of uncomfortably tight movement before Havoc has his back pressing against the door with his hands flat against the walls on each side above his head. “M-maybe if you duck?”

“Do you think that might work?” Beast asks quickly and lets out a small chuckle when Havoc shakes his head. 

“I usually catch the whole room on fire.” He gasps out feeling the energy build up. “Its hot.”

“Havoc, trust me.” Beast suddenly seems so much closer, Havoc can feel his breath on his face. “I want you to try to focus your energy to your hands.”

Havoc blinks before shaking his head. “I-I can’t.” 

“You have to try.” Beast’s hands are rubbing Havoc’s side. “I know you can. Trust me, you can do this.”

Havoc cries out trying to hold it back, shaking his head. Its too hot. 

“Hands Havoc.” Beast lifts his hands up to cup Havoc’s face. “Concentrate on your hands and you won’t hurt me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Havoc pleads pressing his face against the large hangs. 

“Trust me.” Beast pleads. 

Havoc closes his eyes letting out a yell. The heat, the power wanting to overflow and pour out of him. He concentrates on his hands wanting to push all of it to them. He feels Beast’s hands still against his face. His hands are burning, he feels them burning as he cries out. It’s so hot. 

He falls forward limply but not very far as he leans against Beast’s chest, his hands still apart and touching the walls. He groans blinking before looking up.

The roof of their isolation room is on fire. The walls are melting and its burning up. He’s covered in sweat and he looks at Beast wide-eyed.

“Oh thank God.” Beast whimpers before pulling Havoc’s face forward and pressing their lips together. Havoc makes a surprised noise, opening his mouth to ask Beast what he was doing but then there was a tongue in his mouth. Beast’s tongue. He opens his mouth wider and then Beast is pressing him against the wall and his tongue is licking the inside of Havoc’s mouth. It’s wet and messy and Havoc likes it. He groans and tests pressing his tongue against Beast’s who makes a low growling yet approving noise.

Havoc likes that noise.

He feels light headed by the time Beast pulls away licking his lips and resting his forehead against Havoc’s. Havoc licks his lips. “Kissing … that was kissing?”

Beast looks at him surprised. “Oh God.” He groans but doesn’t move away. “You’re first kiss.”

“I didn’t know it was okay for guys to kiss.” Havoc grins breathlessly. He remembers his parents kissing when he was little but he never really thought about it. “I like it.”

“That’s good, can I kiss you again?” Beast licks his lips. 

“Yes.” Havoc moves forward himself and happily opens his mouth for Beast. The other teenager is pressing his whole body against Havoc now and Havoc feels like he wants more. Needs more. He groans moving his hands to hold onto Beast’s sides. His hands tingle and feel slightly numb and his head bangs and the door causing their teeth to clank together. 

Beast pulls back with a wince and Havoc gasps for air. His teeth tingle now and there’s a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looks back up at the flames. “We need to get out of here.”

“Should have put your hands on the door.” Beast whispers against his lips and Havoc’s world seems to be spinning. It takes some maneuvering again but Havoc manages to turn himself around. “Havoc you don’t need-”

“They have my brother.” Havoc hits his head against the door. “They … they have …” 

“It could be someone else with the same name?” Beast offers but he doesn’t seem to have much faith behind his words. 

“I have to see.” Havoc takes a breath. “Beast … do you really think we can get out of here?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Beast laughs nervously but kisses Havoc on the back of his neck. “But I think you would like it so much more out there.”

Havoc takes a few deep breaths. He had to get Scott, that’s what mattered now. “How did he look? Scott?”

“You’ll see him for yourself in a second.” Beast kisses his neck again. “Can you get the doo-”

He’s interrupted as the door is flung open. Havoc growls as he sees the Others but as he falls forward he swings out his fists and tackles one of them catching them off guard. He punches the guy in the face a few times before he’s thrown off by one of them tackling him. Havoc hisses as his side hits the floor, he quickly rolls kicking away and getting a few hits on the new guy. He hears Beast growl and there’s screaming and yelling and he’s pretty sure a guy just flew over him.

But then Beast is pulling him off the guy he is hitting and they’re running down the hall. Beast pulling him the way. Havoc pulls his arm away as they pass the silent room. “Beast! Raven’s brother!”

“Oh!” They run in and Havoc is grateful that its unattended as they look at the sleeping mutants. 

“How do we wake them up?” Havoc looks at Beast frantically.

“Gently unhook them from the machines.” Beast says as he starts. Havoc’s hands are shaky as he pulls the wires off the little girl’s body. He bites his lip but she isn’t moving. He looks over to see Beast has unhooked both the woman and guy. 

“They aren’t moving!” Havoc runs hands through his hair. “Did we just kill them!?”

“No.” The man is sitting up. His voice is soft and accented and he has the same device on his head that Magneto had. “No … just give them a second.” Beast is helping him sit up. The man looks at the both of them with bright blue eyes. 

“Nn.” The woman starts sitting up. She glares at the both of them before her body glitters.

“Wait.” The man puts a hand out and she looks at him. “You need to take the girl and tell as many mutants as you can to get out.” He looks at Beast and Havoc. “We are going to bring the building down. Where is Magneto?”

“You know him?” Havoc asks but then theres a voice in his head. 

_Yes, now lets get on our way._

He gasps but Hank is practically carrying the other man out of the room so he quickly follows after. “Are you Mystique’s brother?” He yells after them and the man smiles at him as he tries to keep up with Beast. 

“Yes.” He answers breathlessly. 

“There!” They all freeze as a group of Others appear at the end of the hallway. 

“Go to sleep!” The man yells at them waving his head and Havoc gapes as the group of them fall to the floor.

“How did you-”

“Keep moving!” Beast grabs his hand. Havoc suddenly realizes they’re right near they’re room. 

“To the right!” He shouts as the man with them almost passes it but Beast grabs him and they all run through the door before slamming it shut. Havoc locks it for good measure.

“Charles!”

“Raven!” Then man is running over to Mystique’s cage.

“Don’t touch the bars!” She yells at him before he can. 

“Can you get her out?” He looks between Beast and Havoc.

“Yes!” Beast runs over just as there’s banging on the door. 

“What should I do?” Havoc looks at the both of them worried. “I-I don’t know-”

What if this was all a mistake? What if they get caught? Or killed?

Charles lifts his hand up and closes his eyes. “One secon-” He pauses before smiling. Havoc gives him a weird look before the cages in the room start shaking. Havoc jumps back from Magneto’s room as the metal tears itself open and the whole building shakes ominously. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The white-haired man smirks at Havoc before floating down gently to the floor. Havoc’s back hits the wall as he stares at the man. Magneto. The only mutant that’s been here longer than him. 

“Charles!” Havok looks over to see Mystique hug Mutant X tightly. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.” She’s sobbing on his shoulder as he holds her tightly.

“We need to get out.” Beast seems hesitant to interrupt the moment. “I’m really sorry.”

“He’s correct.” Magneto speaks deeply. “I’ve already started taking part the base of the building.”

Havoc looks up at him surprised. 

What?

But … the Institution.

Scott!

“My brother!” He looks at Beast before pressing his ear to the door. It was silent outside. “I have to find him.”

“What’s his name?” Mutant X is there beside him and he flinches. 

“Scott Summers.” Beast blurts out obviously wanting to hurry up. Charles closes his eyes and presses to fingers to his forehead. Mystique’s holding his other hand and Havoc can tell she isn’t planning on letting go. 

“He’s … in isolation. This floor.” Charles opens his eyes. 

“I thought you would be older.” Magneto is smiling at Charles who smiles right back. 

“I thought you would have darker hair.” The man replies. “It is good to finally meet you.”

“We should continue this later.” Magneto is still smiling as he lifts a hand up and the door to the room flies off. Havoc keeps his back against the wall as he tries to remember to breath. They’re freeing all the mutants. They’re escaping. Mutants are escaping.

“Calm yourself.” Charles has a hand on his shoulder and Havoc looks at him wide-eyed. 

“I can’t leave.” He blurts out. “I’m dangerous.”

“You’re brother Havoc … think about Scott.” Beast is there grabbing his hand. “Let’s go get him.”

“Scott …” Havoc shakes his head. Would Scott even remember him? Was it really his brother? What if … what if …

“We don’t have time for this.” Magneto grabbed the scruff of Havoc’s shirt pulling him with him as they went out into the hallway. “Where are all the humans?”

“Emma is helping the mutants escape.” Is all Charles offers as an answer. The building shakes. “My friend, please wait for us to get out.”

“I may have gotten carried away.” Magneto admits as Havoc pulls away from him. 

He didn’t need to be dragged to save his brother. He could do this. He takes a deep breath before getting in front of everyone and running towards Isolation. Where he and Beast had escaped not too long ago themselves. 

Had they accidentally hurt him?”

The building shakes again and Havoc has to jump over a large hole as the hallway splits apart. “Havoc!” Beast jumps across too and they turned to look at Raven holding Charles back. 

“Hurry and find your brother and get our of the building!” Magneto yells at them holding his arms out as if he’s trying to keep the building together now.

“Let’s go!” Beast pulls him to his feet and they’re running again. 

Havoc freezes as he sees bodies of Others on the floor. He stares down at them until Beast grabs his hand and pulls him. They’re in the Isolation hall. 

“You start there!” Beast pushes him to the first door and runs to the other end. Havoc gulps before throwing the door open.

Nothing.

“Scott?!” He jumps as he hears Beast shout as he opens the doors.

Havoc opens the next one. There’s a kid sitting in it. He has a strange device over his eyes and he’s curled up as little as he can get in the corner. Havoc stares at him wide-eyed. “Hey are you alright?”

The boy might be looking up at him but Havoc can’t tell. 

“Scott?!” Beast shouts again.

“I’m here!” The boy suddenly scrambles to his feet. He’s still looking at Havoc.

Havoc is staring at him wide-eye. 

“Scott Summers?” He asks quietly. Nervously.

“Y-yeah? Do I know you? You look really familiar …”

Havoc doesn’t know how to answer that so he settles for dropping to his knees and pulling his little brother into a hug. It seems to shock the kid at first but Havoc laughs as the boy returns it. “I thought … I thought … “

“Are you okay?” Scott asks holding onto Havoc tightly as if he really wanted a hug anyway. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive.” Havoc sobs out, realizing he’s crying. “I’m .. I’m …”

He takes a deep breath.

“I’m your brother.”

“Alex?!” Scott pulls back and Havoc is alarmed for a second. Alex? Alex … was his human name?

Alex.

Alex.

It would take some getting used to.

“Yes.” He smiles and suddenly Scott is latched onto him tightly and Havoc … Alex holds him tightly right back. 

“You found him!” Beast … Hank. If Alex gets a human name then Hank can have his back. Hank is there with them helping Alex to his feet while he holds onto Scott.

“Hank!” The boy looks at him surprised. “This is my brother Alex!”

Hank grins at Alex then. “Good to know.” Alex puts Scott on the ground but grabs his hand. “We need to get out of here.

 _Hurry!_ Alex jumps as Charles’ voice enters their heads. 

“Lets go.” Hank grabs his free hand and they’re running again. Alex can’t stop looking down at Scott. Scott from his dreams had been so much smaller. Scott was real. He really did have a little brother. What about the rest of the family? What had happened to them? 

“Hav-Alex, there should be an way out up ahead.” Hank is pulling them faster and they jump over debris and Alex tries not to think about the bodies. They turn a corner and there’s Charles’ helping Mystique … Raven out of a window. From there Havoc can see the roof seems to be attached to some sort of land, like the bulding was built on the side of a mountain or something. 

He doesn’t see Magneto anywhere.

“Hurry!” Charles’ is out the window but waving them on. He takes Scott and starts running for the stable land. They get Scott through first.

Hank jumps through the window next and turns to help Alex.

Alex pauses.

“Alex!” Hank motions him to hurry up.

“I … I can’t!” He shouts. He can’t leave. This is the Institution. This is the only safe place for someone like him. Where else could he go?”

“Alex you have to hurry up!” Hank pleads at him.

“Where else can I go?” Alex shouts. 

“With me! I don’t care just come with me! Me and Scott!” Hank reaches his hand out. “Please Alex, I just learned your real name.”

Alex pauses licking his lips. 

“I’m dangerous.”

“You’re only human.” Hank replies quickly. “Just with benefits.”

“Hank …”

Hank looks at Alex surprised and they stare at eachother for a moment before Hank pulls himself halfway back in and grabs Alex’s arm pulling him forward.

“Hey! Wait!” Alex fights but Hank is stronger and pulling him out of the window.

“You called me Hank! I’m not letting you get yourself killed!” The other mutant shouts as he carries Alex across the roof. The whole building shakes and rattles underneath them. Alex smiles to himself and holds on tightly until they’re on safe ground. Charles has his arms around Scott who looked like he was about to run back to the building.

“Are you alright?” Raven ran up to them.

“Yeah.” Hank sighs. “We’re fine.”

“Alex!” Alex jumps as Scott runs up to him and wraps his arms around his waist. “I thought you were dead! They told me you were dead! I … I thought … Is it really you?”

Scott was sobbing into his shirt. Alex looked up at Hank and Raven who looked at him surprised. He looked over at Charles who made a hugging motion. He put his arms around his little brother. “I’m not dead. I’m here. It’s me.”

“Please don’t leave me again.” The boy sobs. Alex feels dizzy and he looks over at Hank who smiles. 

“I won’t.” He promises running a hand through his little brother’s hair. “I won’t.”

XXX

One Year later

XXX

“I still don’t get it.” Alex huffs and Scott groans behind him.

“If you carry the 3 here …” Scott moves so he’s sitting right next to him, Alex sighs frustrated. 

“What’s the point of learning any of this? I have you and Hank, you’re both smart enough for me.” He smirks at his little brother, Scott makes a noise that lets Alex know he’s rolling his eyes behind his visor. 

They were free. No more white cages. No more Others. He wraps his arms around Scott and gives him a noogie for his troubles. Things were still hard, they lived in what Erik called a “camp” but Charles would smile and say they were like gypsies without the caravan, it was all mutants and they lived peacefully off the land. They interacted with other humans rarely and accepted any and all mutants as long as they were peaceful. 

Hank was their doctor. 

Charles was keen on educating everyone and he must of been really smart considering he was in the … place, asleep for so long and able to know so much. Alex glares at his math homework, apparently he and Alex were at the same level. No one should have been as surprised as they were that the Others weren’t too keen on educating their pets. 

“If you don’t want to do it anymore can I go play?” Scott whines in his arms. Alex smirks.

“You mean play with Jean?” He laughs as his brother blushes bright pink and fights his way out of his arms. Scott runs to the door.

“I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT! I’LL BE BACK FOR DINNER!” And with that he’s gone.

“Where’s he going in such a rush?” Hank opens the door and smiles as he comes in. Alex blushes and starts to put away their math homework. 

“Jean.” He offers as an answer and freezes with big furry arms wrap around his waist. He smiles and leans back against the bigger mutant.

“Hmm do you need to go hunting with Erik later?” Hank kisses the back of his neck and Alex’s skin tingles, he’s still not used to the gentle contact. He shakes his head and chuckles when Hank starts dragging him backwards to their bed.

He never thought he could be this happy.

He was glad he was proven wrong.


End file.
